The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to a hybrid wire feeder for use in a welding system.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. Such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire feed, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in an appropriate amount at the desired time. For example, metal inert gas (MIG) welding typically relies on a wire feeder to ensure a proper wire feed reaches a welding torch.
Oftentimes, such wire feeders rely on the welding power supply output to power wire feeder operations, such as wire jogs, gas purges, display power, and so forth. Accordingly, these welding systems rely on an electrical contactor in the wire feeder to control the starting and stopping of the welding process. Unfortunately, such an arrangement requires the welding power supply to remain active during non-welding periods (e.g., standby periods, periods prior to weld initiation, etc.) to ensure the power demands of the wire feeder are met. For example, the power supply must supply the wire feeder with control power that enables the wire feeder to power and control wire feeder operations before, during, and after a welding operation. Such features limit the efficiency and utility of traditional wire feeders. Accordingly, there exists a need for welding systems that overcome these drawbacks.